My Story: As Told By Me
by VictoriaBlake
Summary: At 13 zelda was betrayed by her family and went from a princess to a farm girl. At 16 she faces the country that had shunned her and her family and becomes an unforgettable Queen and a legend, this is her story. lxZ, onesided lxM
1. The end of all things good

A/N:OOO this means a change of P.O.V.

this is going to take place in hyrule the way it was for ocarina of time. as in characters and layout of the land and such ok?

one thing though sheik is going to be Zelda's older brother.

**My Story: As Told by Me**

**Chapter One: The ending of all things good **

Looking back on it now I realize that up until I was thirteen I was a spoiled brat. I had never gone without, and I got everything I wanted. Once I got something I wanted i would play with it for a day, maybe two. Then I would move on to the next silly item I wanted. One could hardly blame me for being such a brat for I was a princess. Zelda Harkinian Princess of Hyrule, a land that was in its golden age and had not seen poverty for centuries or so I thought. This my friends is where my story begins. At the ending of all things good.

I hurried down the hallways of the castle my silk skirts billowing behind me. I almost ran into a number of servants, and not a single one did I even utter a small apology to. I knew all the servants loathed me, save for Impa my chamber maid, but it didn't bother me. For I was royalty and they were lowly dogs only there to serve my family. There was also one other reason why it didn't bother me today, today was the day before my thirteenth birthday. On my thirteenth birthday I would officially be rocognized as Princess Zelda of Hyrule. Nothing could bring me down today.

I pushed open the enormous glass doors that led to the main courtyard. I giggled as the sun shown down on me and the wind blew my hair and ruffled my skirts. I smoothed my skirts out and made my way to the stables that were across the courtyard. My brother was there and my Dad, the King had summoned him. I was sent as the retriever. As I made my way through the courtyard I took in my surroundings. Everything was so perfect, and beautiful. The sun shown down on everything just right. I being the ignorant fool that I was twelve thought it was all for my upcoming birthday.

I had been so consumed by the thought of my birthday and the courtyard that I hadn't even noticed when i arrived at the stables. It was my brother that woke me from my day dreams.

"Hello Zelda, what brings you all the way to the stables, won't your precious new slippers get covered in dirt?" Sheik asked with a smirk.

I stuck out my tongue and folded my arms accross my chest. My brother was always teasing me about being so girly, but I couldn't help it if i was a girl. My brother, Sheik was sixteen and next in line to the throne. Sheik and I looked very much alike, except for our eyes. HIs eyes were blood red, mine were purple. However we both had golden hair and were tall. Sheik was talented in many things such as: hunting, fighting, horse riding. I however was smart and had a very good memory, but other then that I had no 'special' qualities. I sighed feeling a hint of jealousy towards my brother.

"Zelda was there something you needed to tell me or..."

"Oh yes! Sheik dad summoned you, oh I'd say an hour ago maybe more. I would start running if I were you." I informed him with a wink.

Sheik rolled his eyes and took off running across the courtyard and into the castle. I laughed at Sheik's paniced face when i told him dad had summoned him an hour or so ago! I made my way back to the castle at a leizurely pace, picking any flowers I saw along the way.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I couldn't belive Zelda, sometimes she could be so annoying. I could not belive dad summoned me alomost an hour after it happened. I was dashing down the main hallways, towards the throne room, my feet pounding on the marble floor beneath me as I ran.

I arrived at the throne room and pushed open the great golden doors with the intricate designs covering them. My father sat across the room in the regal throne, and I bowed my head as i shuffled in.

"You're late." His voice boomed. I didn't say anyhthing just waited for him to talk again. The King began to chuckle, "It's quite alright my son. I'm expecting this was Zelda's doing? No matter come in and stand before me with your head held high."

I slowly raised my head and looked around. The chandelier hung above diamonds twinking in the light the candles provided. The massive thrones one sat unoccupied by my mother who was about in the castle. The same thrones that me and zelda would one day sit in, or so I thought. I finally settled my eyes on my dad. HIs face darkened, "I wanted to talk to you about the Gerudo rebels, that are making they're way into Hyrule. Infact by tonight they shall be knocking on the castles doors I suspect. I being the king of Hyrule decided that instead of starting war wiht them, I made a deal." He paused and looked at me with sympathy. " I have decided to give you and your sister to the rebels. They swore that if i gave you to them they would leave Hyrule. I wanted to tell you so you could have a chance of escaping when they come for you and Zelda tonight."

A panic filled my heart that slowly turned to anger. How could my father sell me and Zelda out like this. I glared at him and asked, "One question: How could you?"

The King's eyes narrowed, "That is none of your concern."

I clenched my fists and turned sharply to leave, I was disgusted of my father.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

I washing my face and combing my hair back in to an elegant bun for dinner. I pulled on my white gloves and strided out into the halls and made my way down to the dining room. At dinner everyone seemed tense and a bad vibe floated around and hung in the air. It was so strong i felt as if I might suffocate. Since it was rude of me to start a convesation at dinner with the King and Queen I had to suffer through that silent dinner. Little did I know It would be my last with my family.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

That evening my father entered my bedroom and dropped one of his best swords at the foot of my bed. Then without a word he turned towards the door. As he left though I thought I heard him say, "LIve my son, Live and rule this land better than I ever did." I sighed and laid my head back down on my pillow. I was starting to fear the night more then ever.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Impa is there something going on in Hyrule?" I asked my maid and dear friend.

"What would make you ask such a question Zelda?" Impa inquired as she puled of my dress and replaced it with my nightgown. I turned and slipped in my bed pulling the covers up to my neck, and replied "It's just everyone was very tense at dinner tonight."

Impa was silent as she folded my dress and placed in the armoire. "I cannot say my dear."

I knew she knew something Impa was a sheikah she knew everything. "Impa if you know something please tell me!" I begged.

Impa continued to put out the candles in my room then walked up to my bed, "Goodnight Princess" she whispered then left the room. I was left alone to my thoughts. I cuddled into my pillow and drifted off to sleep dreaming of one day being a great queen.

I found myself being woken up my Impa as she handed me a simple summer dress that was easy to move in and a cloak.

"What's going on Impa?" I asked tired and confused.

"Shhhhhh..no questions dearest do as your told and put on these clothes then meet me in the hall." she replied quietly. I looked up at Impa and thought I could see tears in her eyes. I was in complete confusion as i out on the dress and cloak. _Why was I being woken up in the middle of the night? Why was Impa crying? And howcome I could here people yelling outside the castle?_ I wanted to ask Impa but I had a feeling she wouldn't anwser. When I was dressed and out in the hall I saw my brother standing outside his room. I started running towards him, "Sheik, Sheik, what's going on?" I cried.

"Follow me and be quiet and you'll be safe I promise." Sheik told me. Impa came up and told me goodbye and to be strong. Sheik then took me outside. The cool night wind blew past us as he opened the doors to the courtyard. Sheik lead me through the yard. I noticed he had a sword in right hand and my stomach dropped. _What was going on here exactly?_

When we reached the fountain, people were standing there in cloaks that masked there faces. They held weapons such as knives bows and arrows and swords. Sheik's grip tightened on my hand and I could feel my heart beating inside my chest and I thought I might throw up. Slowly the leader of the group stepped up, "Hello Children of Hyrule." he said with a wicked smirk. His mouth was the only vicible part of his face.

"What do you Gerudo's want with Hyrule?" My brother asked angrily. The man just laughed and the whole group lifted their hoods, I gasped when I saw their faces. "Gerudo's? We are your people, Hylians sick and tired of your mother and fathers reign. Your family spends rupees like mad while taxes raise and children and adults starve. All the King and Queen do is sit and watch us die from their castle filled with food and luxuries. Well no more the people of Hyrule are taking a stand! Fight us if you can, go ahead fight your own people." The man spat.

My brother dropped his sword and I fell to my knees, how could he fight them, they were just people who had been wronged by our dad and mom and we were so blind we never noticed them living in poverty. I felt sorry for them as I looked at their faces all pale with huge purple bags and they were skinny as rails from starvation. They looked empty and broken, rundown and hopeless. I started to cry silently and Sheik stood in shock.

What Happened next though turned my pity to Hatred. "Just as I thought." the man laughed. he waved his hand and an arrow flew through the air into sheik he looked at me and mouthed the word run before falling to the dirt, dead. I screamed as he hit the ground and began sobbing uncontrolably. I stood up though and started to run into the lost woods. I ran as fast as I could. Stray branches ripped my skin and dress but i kept running. I ran until I no longer heard footsteps behind me. I collapsed to the ground and began to cry for many things, Sheik, myself, and the poor people of Hyrule. I am sure I must've cried all night and in the morning I cried some more. I felt bitter, sad, angry, helpless, and cold. I felt dead. Mid-day I finally stopped crying and stood up. My skirt was torn and caked in dirt, my hair was in knots, and I was tired, and hungry. I also realized I was very lost. Never had I traveled into the woods, and last night I had become so paniced that I hadn't watched where I was running.

For hours I wandered aimlessly, with no idea where I was going. What was worse was that even if I did get out of the woods I wouldn't have anywhere to go. Since the Castle was out of the question I painfully realized I was homeless. I was almost certain I would die in the woods, but I walked desperately trying to find a way out of the maze. All the trees looked the same, everything sounded the same, everything felt the same, and I felt as if I was going crazy. Everything swirled into a mass of green and brown. I was feeling dizzy, blind, choked, and insane. I collapsed Gasping for breath. My head was burning and when I touched my head it felt wet. I was bleeding from a head injury, and I could hardly breath. My whole body was going numb. This was how I was going to die. Alone, tired, cold, and dirty. Tears leeked out of my eyes. I was completely alone, I was dying alone.

A/N: I'll try to get updates as fast as I can but stupid school has a way of interuppting ughhh! R&R please :)


	2. Blood, Girls, and Backhanded Slaps!

A/N: YAY! Link is in this chapter!!

this chapter will be in Link's p.o.v. expect some ooc-ness.

oh and we'll be seein Malon in this chapter.

Review Replies: Spiratual stone: haha yeah thats what I thought when I wrote it!

F-Zelda: thank you! and I can't really say about the romance don't want to spoil it or anything, but let's just say I am a big romantic so...

**My Story: As Told By Me**

**Chapter two: Blood, Girls, and backhanded slaps!**

"That stupid Malon! Who does she think she is? Whats her problem anyway, I mean I step on a cucco and suddenly she goes all mental on me! Man, and then she sends me to get a years supply of firewood. We don't even need that much firewood, She only has one fireplace! I swear Malon is always PMSing or something." I mumbled under my breath. The stack of fire wood under my left armpit was starting to gice me spinters. I kept clenching and unclenching my fists. Well at least I get to be away from that nutcase, I thought Cheerfully. I took a deep breath, breathing in the forest smells. Being in the forest always made me calmer, almost as if I belonged here. The forest was where I always use to run off to when I was little and after Malon and I fought, or when she would yell at me. Somehow the forest had slowly become a part of me. I smiled looking around taking in all the familiar calming trees and shrubs.

Suddenly everything felt wrong and still. The hairs on my arms and neck stood up. I looked around slowly; everything looked the same as always. The trees,the grass everyhthing looked right, but felt wrong. I took in another deep breath. The forest smelt...stale? I kept walking until I heard a splash. I felt myself step in liquid. Instantly I looked down at my feet and my eyes widened. I stepped in blood! That's ok Link maybe it's animals blood, yeah that's it animal blood, I thought trying to calm myself. Slowly I followed the trail of blood with me eyes.

My heart stopped completely, instantly froze. The blood was coming from a girls, hot girl might I add, head. Ok Link think this through. There is a girl on the ground with her eyes closed, and blood all over her. I came to two conclusions: Conclusion 1, She's merely asleep and is on her period...wait that wouldn't work girls don't bleed from their heads they bleed from their uhhhh well you get my point. Ok, Moving on conclusion 2, She's dead.

One, two, three...Then it clicked. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! She's dead!" I began screaming and jumoping around. "What do I do? Was she murdered? Oh my gosh!" I yelled in a panic. A few moments later I realized I should check her pulse. I bent down next to her, making sure to avoid the blood. As I bent down and got closer to the girl I realized how hot she was. I mean she was on FIRE! Yeouuuch! Ok, focus link your suppose to be checking out her pulse not her ass, I thought getting back to business. I did as Malon had taught me and pressed two fingers to her small pale wrists. Nothing. _Oh my gosh! She really is dead!_ I pressed harder and then I felt it, a small barely there pulse. _Phew! that was a close one. _I figured I should take the girl to Malon's. Malon was good at healing and all that jazz. Carefully I picked the girl up. She was really light. I decided to leave the firewood where I had dropped it when I first saw the blood. I barely had any and I couldn't really get anymore with her in my hands. I looked down at the girl she was really messed up. Cuts covered her body, and her dress and cloak were all ripped up. She was half naked. I cracked a smile. I looked back down at her. Blood from the gash on her head matted down her hair, and she was burning up with fever. "Man, what happened to you?" I whispered feeling sorry for the poor girl. I thought I saw her eyes flutter, and now her lips were barely parted in a very sexy way. Stop temting me like that, I thought.

I arrived at Malon's ranch just as the sun was setting. My arms hurt like a mother! Then again I also had a hot girl in my arms...of course she was half dead but whatever, details, details. " I wonder what Malon will think?" I said to myself with a laugh. Malon liked me, a lot. She never really told me herself but it was painfully obvious. Except when she was yelling at me of course. Anyways Malon was the jealous type, and to suddenly have a girl way hotter than her living on her ranch. I wasnt trying to say Malon wasn't pretty, she was. I just prefer blondes to crazy redheads. Speaking of Malon here she came riding towards Lon Lon Ranch on Epona.

"LInk," she called out, "Link, is that you? Jeez what took you so long? I've been looking everywhere."

"Sorry about that." I said sheepishly. I looked up at Malon she was red in the face abd out of breath. Her hair was all wind blown, this was definately not a good look for her.

"Uhhh Link?" she said pointing down to the girl I was holding.

"Oh yeah." I had alomost forgotten about the girl because I was so use to having her in my arms by now. "uhh I found her in the forest. I freaked out and thought she was dead but it turns out she's alive, barely. Think you could help her?" I asked with a smile.

Malon smiled, "of course." Malon unmounted Epona and walked into the small ranch house I was right behind her. Talon, Malons dad was cooking dinner and didn't notice when we walked in. Malon's house was small. The downstairs was a kitchenand a living room. The upstairs consisted of three bedrooms and two bathrooms. One bedroom for Malon, one bedroom for Talon, and one for me. So where would this new girl sleep is she lived? I smiled, maybe she would stay with me.

"Link, Link! Hey you still with me, HEY!" Malon yelled.

"Oh, oops sorry I dazed out."

Malon rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I kind of noticed. Anyways just put the girl down on the bed." Carefully I laid the injured girl on the extra bed in my room. Woohoo! She was ataying with me, I thought excitedly.

Malon looked at me, "Hey Link could you leave the room? I need to dress her wounds and get her in some new clothes." I being Stubborn just looked at her and pouted. Malon glared and shook her head. I pouted more. Malon's green eyes narrowed, "No."

"Please let me stay!" I begged.

Malon had, had enough, "Out!" she yelled and shoved me out of the room. The door slammed shut and the lock clicked. I scratched my head; had I just been kicked out of my own room? Oh well, maybe I could go bother some Cuccos, I thought while making my way to the Cucco hutch. An hour or so later I was sitting on the bottom step of the stairs when Malon finally came down.

I jumped up "How is she?" I asked a little to excited. I coughed "You know cause I was just wondering not like I care or anything." I coughed again.

Malon seemed a little hurt, "She'll be fine." Malon replied flatly. Malon turned towards her dad, " Dad, Link found a hurt girl in the forest. Do you think she could stay here?" She asked her father as she began setting the small wooden table.

Talon turned towards me and Malon, "I don't know things are a little tight here with three people already."

"What if once she's healed she works around the farm to 'pay' for her rent?" I asked joining in on the conversation.

Talon weighed his options, "Oh I suppose she can stay." Then he turned back to the stove. I smiled, so did Malon suprisingly. Maybe she was just glad to have another girl around the house.

Dinner that night was quiet but it was a comfortable silence. There wasn't much to talk about, there never was really. I guess we could've talked about the girl but it would've been weird considering she was sleeping in the room above us. Instead we opted for silence.

Me and Malon were sitting on the coral fence after dinner. Usually we watched the sun set, but since dinner was late that night we watched the stars instead. It wasn't a romantic thing, or at least not to me it wasn't. We usually just talked about, stuff I guess.

"So, Link what do you think of thenew girl?" Malon asked quietly. What the hell was Malon expecting, I mean I had only seen the girl sleeping.

"I don't know." I replied honestly.

"Come on Link what do you think about her?" Malon asked again a bit more bravely.

"Well, she's really hot. " I answered once again honestly.

" Do you uhh, think shes prettier than me?" Malon asked slowly.

"Duh!" I said before I could stop myself, Once the words left my mouth though I knew I had fucked up. Malon jumped off the coral fence and backhanded me across the face. "What the hell!" I yelled.

"Link your so stupid." Malon yelled. I thought I could see tears rolling down her cheeks, but before I could get a better look she ran off inside the house. A few moments later her bedroom light turned on. I sighed and looked up to the sky, Man I had screwed up, I thought to myself with a shaked of my head. I jumped off the coral fence and walked inside desperately trying to avoid Malon. You know for my safety.

As I entered my room I lit one of the candles and walked over to the sleeping girl. She really was beautiful. Her long straight golden hair, and her creamy white skin. She looked like a Princess. Too bad the princess of Hyrule had died the other day along with her brother of an unknown disease. Otherwise this girl could've been her. I luaghed yeah right like I would be lucky enough to find Princess Zelda lying in the grass of the Lost Woods. I changed into my boxers, blew out the candle, and got in my bed. To my despair, the girl kept making small little whimpers and moans. Being a fourteen year old boy these noises affected me very much. I placed the pillow over my head and turned over. Oh boy, this was going to be a long, long night. It was a week before the girl woke up. Let me tell you, the first few days after she woke up she was a total pain in the ass!

OOOOOOO

A/N: Aww little link, poor Malon. Anyways R&R, thank-you!


End file.
